The proposed research and training plan aims to provide the applicant with experience implementing and analyzing Attention-Deficit/Hyperactivity-Impulsivity Disorder (ADHD) clinical trials, utilizing qualitative methodolog to determine meaningful themes and develop culturally sensitive guidelines for diverse families in need of mental health services, expanding multicultural competence and sensitivity, and advancing independence as a clinical researcher. ADHD is one of the most common childhood mental health disorders across cultures, with the continuously growing Latino youth population displaying as great or greater risk for ADHD. Latino children experience unfortunate mental health disparities leaving them less likely to seek and receive appropriate ADHD services, which can prevent long-lasting and widespread impairment in the areas of academic, social, and familial functioning related to ADHD. In order to reduce mental health disparities for Latino children, the field is in need of culturally-sensitive clinical psychologists trained to conduct intervention research and develop guidelines for culturally appropriate ADHD services. The training proposed in the current plan will set the stage for the applicant's career as an independent clinical researcher focused on developing, investigating, and disseminating culturally-appropriate assessment and treatment practices for children with ADHD. These goals not only serve as priorities for the applicant, but also appeal to two of the four current National Institute of Mental Health (NIMH) objectives (i.e., developing new and better interventions that incorporate the diverse needs and circumstances of people with mental illnesses and strengthening the public health impact of NIMH-supported research). The sponsor, Dr. Linda Pfiffner, is an established clinical researcher who has served as the principal investigator of multiple ADHD clinical trials, including the current Department of Education (DOE) funded efficacy trial of Collaborative Life Skills (CLS) Program- the intervention proposed in the current research/training plan. The co-sponsor, Dr. Patricia Arean, has extensive experience with multicultural clinical psychology, including clinical/research work with Latino Americans. The mentorship of the sponsors, as well as the training resources available at UCSF, provide the ideal opportunity for the applicant to complete the proposed research and training plan and achieve the following specific aims: Aim 1) Compare Latino and non-Latino families recruited for and participating in ADHD services at all levels of the help-seeking behavior model. Aim 2) Conduct mixed-method investigation with Latino families participating in CLS and develop culturally- sensitive guidelines for ADHD behavioral treatment.